This invention relates to a combination rail saver and key holder.
Rail savers are usually attached between the plug of a surfboard and the leash of a surfboard because if the leash were attached directly to the plug, the leash would cause wear on the rear rail (or side) of the surfboard from constant rubbing. The ankle straps for surfboard leashes can be provided with a pocket for a key, but this is uncomfortable because the key is rigid and is pressed against the ankle by the ankle strap. Accordingly, there is a need for a simple way to hold a key securely while a surfboard is being used without the discomfort of placing the key in the ankle strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,331 to McDougall discloses a wristband construction having a pair of mating strips of hook and loop fastener laid out side by side so that they may swing together in engaged relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,634 to Kimura discloses a cord for retaining a surfboard having an ankle strap with a small pocket for carrying a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,649 to Bennett discloses a key retaining receptacle having complementary hook and loop elements surrounding a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,612 to Couture discloses a pocket key holder including opposing strips of complementary hook and loop fasteners at the openings of pockets for keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,639 to Craw discloses a container using hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,767 to Howard discloses an open mouthed bag having a pair of mating elongated fastener strips secured to the opposite inner surfaces thereof adjacent the opening and a second pair of elongated mating fastener strips secured to the outer surface of the bag adjacent the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,086 to O'Neill discloses a wallet for joggers including hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,438 to Rinecker discloses a peel resistant tape assembly comprising a hook and loop fastener having an associated tab overlapping an end thereof.
Although some of these references disclose the use of complementary hook and loop fasteners for retaining keys in a pocket, none of these references discloses or suggests the use of an additional means for securely retaining a key in a pocket.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for surfers to securely retain possession of a key without the attendant discomfort of having a rigid key rubbing against the ankle during surfing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a means that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, but that is still effective in retaining a key securely.